darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Swamp
The Swamp is a Biome in Darkwood. It is a new biome introduced in Alpha 8.0, and is incredibly dangerous, more so even than the Old Woods. A few new creatures are present, as well as most known creatures. A large amount of the area consists of deep water, which heavily slows movement, heavily drains stamina, and hides some enemies either partially or completely (and some enemies will also suffer the ill-effects of the swamp water). The Swamp is notable for having several locations larger than anything found on previous biomes. Their icons on the Player Map are also much larger to reflect this. This biome has a heavy emphasis on firearms: ammo appears to be more common as loot here (perhaps to make up for a lack of Wolfman, and that The Three provide few weapon supplies), and enemies are very effective at close range. After completing the Bunker Entrance section (accessed with the Big, Metal Key, or by following the Doctor after he steals said key), the player will be given a warning on-screen to prepare well for the journey to the Swamp - it is not possible to return in the current version, and some resources like Matches, Nails and Wood will be harder to come across. However, many players note that they are not being warned when following the Musician's quest line. It will also be impossible to use the Bike Bell to bring resources from Chapter 1, so the player should leave it behind. There will then be a short set of passages that organically introduce new mechanics such as: deep swamp water and its effects (as well as a Swamper), and the Monoculus, a passive creature made of eyes in the floor, which reacts to being seen by the player. An additional new mechanic is introduced in the Swamp: A container in the Swamp Hideout is surrounded by a black substance that must be burned away by powerful light: its integrity is shown via a gray healthbar. All light sources do, even the passive Lantern. At certain locations, Red Chompers will also be covered in this substance. A special sound will play while the substance burns away. If lucky, some explosion can be heard in the distance while exploring, the reasoning for this event is still unknown, and no trails can be seen to lead to the source. Major Locations in The Swamp: * Swamp Hideout * Cottage Near The Junkyard * Radio Tower * Swamp Cottage/Old Shed * Mushroom Glade * The Swamp Village ("The Tree Village") * Ruins Enemies present in the Swamp: * Banshee Baby * Banshee * Centipede * Huge Bug * Huge Dog * Human Spider * Mushroom Man * Red Chomper * Savages (All types - Horns, Stick, and Rock) * Swamper * Vines * Worms - These grow independently in small patches around The Swamp, as well as from Huge Bug infestations Unique passive equipable items are also introduced in the Swamp: * Oxygen Tank - An essential storyline item (Has a comparable use to the cut Gas Mask, but infinitely usable) * Sweater - A bleeding-preventing sweater that cannot be repaired or found again after being worn out. * Rubber Boots - Boots that prevent damage from toxical substances on the ground, such as mushrooms.